The present technology relates to a display device which includes an organic layer, and an electronic apparatus.
A display device includes a plurality of layers such as a wiring layer, a light emitting layer, an insulation layer, and the like, between a pair of substrates. Each layer of the display device is configured of an organic material, an inorganic material, or the like.
An organic layer including a light emitting layer is provided in a pixel region on a substrate, in an organic electroluminescence (EL) display device. A terminal for connection to the outside, or the like, is arranged in a peripheral region of the outer side of a pixel region. The region in which the terminal, or the like, is provided is an organic layer non-forming region, and when an organic material is attached to the organic layer non-forming region, there is a concern that a yield, reliability, and the like, of the display device may deteriorate. Accordingly, it is necessary to prevent attaching of an organic material to the organic layer non-forming region in a manufacturing process of the display device (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2009-266766 and 2008-678).
Meanwhile, as a method of performing film formation of an organic material, a printing method is gaining attention. As the printing method, for example, there is an ink jet printing method, a slit printing method, a stripe printing method, a nozzle printing method, or the like.